


恋爱37度

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 性转





	恋爱37度

没了男朋友在身边的王柳羿瘫在床上软成了一滩水，抱着手机把今天没刷的微博和朋友圈都翻了一遍后才磨磨蹭蹭地卸了妆。洗面奶泡沫细致，有种淡淡的香味，王柳羿一张小脸顶着满脸的泡沫对着镜子做了几个鬼脸又觉得太过傻逼了，一边笑一边把泡沫冲干净。刚洗完脸的时候照镜子有种独特的buff，好像颜值飙升了好几个等级，王柳羿对着脸轻轻掐了一把，脸颊上留下两个淡淡的指印，侧脸的软肉又嫩又滑，她来之前好些天就开始特别注意肌肤保养，今天上妆前还敷了一片面膜，现在卸了妆脸上也是水灵灵的，也不知道喻文波什么时候才会有机会碰碰她没有上过妆的脸。  
窜回卧室在行李箱里翻出了一件吊带的睡衣，这个季节本来是穿不到这样单薄的料子的，只是她出门想着行李要轻便些，就拿了件最薄的睡衣，又轻又不占位置。反正只是在睡前穿，屋子里打着空调总归是不会冷的。  
大衣外套挂在了边上的衣架上，上衣和裙子被脱下随意地丢到了床上，王柳羿反手摸着后背的内衣扣，解开扣子的一瞬间卧室门也嘎吱一声被推开了。  
被高振宁赶出来的喻文波摸摸鼻子又打道去了女朋友的落脚处。民宿的门是密码锁，王柳羿和他说过密码，他进来的时候客厅里并没有人，只有卧室的门是虚掩着，漏出一点点光。  
他应该先敲门的。  
王柳羿抓着床边那本就没多少布料的睡裙挡在胸口，已经解开的内衣一边已经滑了下来挂在了胳膊上，露出胸口大片白嫩的肌肤，睡裙的长度堪堪遮到腿根，甚至遮不太住，喻文波极好的动态视力让他甚至来不及挪开目光就看到了裙摆下端露出来的那点白色蕾丝。  
王柳羿脑袋有点当机，谁来救救她？不着片缕的肩头很单薄，现在被吓了一跳还微微发着抖，几乎可以说是半裸的状态暴露在恋人眼皮底下的样子让她的羞耻心难以承受，王柳羿掩面蹲了下来。喻文波意识终于回笼，连忙脱下自己的外套盖到王柳羿身上把人塞进床上用被子包住搂进怀里。  
“我，我什么都没看到！”  
王柳羿看上去有点委屈，连眼眶都有了湿意，喻文波脑子一片空白不知道怎么安慰才比较好，笨拙的亲吻一个个落在王柳羿的的侧脸，把人紧紧抱着。  
“你，什么都没看到？”  
王柳羿声音还带着抖，摘了眼镜的她视线一片模糊，面颊很烫，抱着自己的喻文波耳朵也同样通红着。喻文波简直想把自己的舌头咬掉，他不知道怎么回答才能显得比较不冒犯，但是又不想把刚刚的画面从脑海中抹去。女朋友蹲在地上缩成小小一团的狼狈样子简直，简直……  
“很可爱。”喻文波有些不自然地咳了咳，打着卷的长发很可爱，光裸的肩头很可爱，细瘦的胳膊也很可爱，就连现在红红的眼睛和鼻尖都可爱得过分，但是让她掉眼泪的话又好心疼，他宁愿在寝室门口打地铺也不想在这里惹她哭的。  
“对不起，不哭了好不好？”喻文波勾着王柳羿的下巴让她抬头看着自己。对方裹着被子露出形状精致性感的锁骨，明明长了张清丽可爱的小脸蛋，身体却这么勾人，纤细修长的大白腿，可以盛水的肩窝，喻文波的喉结不断耸动着，他并不是像表面看上去那样平静，刚进门看到的那个场景喻文波只觉得血压飙升，甚至现在还有点上头。  
“我先去洗澡。”  
喻文波点点头，配合地闭上了眼睛，王柳羿抓着睡衣咻地一下从床上蹿进了卫生间，喻文波只来得及看上一眼对方纤细的腰身，视线就被浴室的门嘭地一下隔断了。  
浴室里没一会儿就响起了淅淅沥沥的水声，女生洗澡的时间大约总是长一些，等水声停下，离王柳羿进去已经过了将近半个小时了。  
他的女朋友洗好澡要出来了。这个认知让瘫在床上的喻文波不禁挺直了腰，下一秒王柳羿带着一身水汽从浴室走了出来。兴许是洗澡水有些烫，王柳羿的面颊和露出来的四肢都还有点红，头发被擦得半干一缕一缕地披在肩上。  
喻文波咽咽口水，吊带的草莓睡裙过分可爱和性感了。丝绸质地的面料勾勒出王柳羿纤细的身形，裙摆的长度还没到大腿中间，胸口的面料被顶出了形状明显的两点。喻文波有些不自然地扯过被子盖在身上妄图遮掩一下裤子里勃起的欲望，这硬得也太快了。  
“你干嘛，干嘛不吹头发，会头痛的。”  
“头发太多了，要吹好久的，好麻烦。”  
“啧，拿过来，我给你吹。”  
翻出民宿的吹风机插到沙发边的插座上，喻文波坐在沙发上给她吹头发，王柳羿抱着膝盖坐在地毯上，这个点电视里也没啥好看的节目，王柳羿投屏在看综艺，喻文波的注意力不在电视上，并不觉得这些节目哪里搞笑了，只是节目里的嘉宾在笑，王柳羿也跟着笑，小胸脯随着呼吸剧烈起伏着，喻文波乱瞟的眼神实在挪不动窝，愣愣地盯着对方胸口那片柔软的布料。  
吹风机呼出的风很烫，喻文波仔细地晃动着有些沉的机身，一边拨弄着王柳羿柔顺的长发。她的沐浴露和洗发水用的都是自带的，洗掉了白天勾人的香水味现在浑身上下都是清甜的果香，像她睡裙上印着的那一颗颗饱满可爱的草莓，胸口那隐隐约约看的到那一小点也是，粉粉嫩嫩的，被布料摩擦着立了起来。  
喻文波觉得这实在是难顶，想要专心给女朋友吹吹头发，但是心思老是往人家身上动，难捱的十几分钟终于过去了，吹风机呼呼的声音停了下来，王柳羿掏了掏已经全干的头发，头皮暖烘烘，仰着头去看身后的喻文波，下一秒就被人固定住下巴亲了一口。  
也许是热气蒸腾了这有点窒息的气氛，王柳羿转过身搂上喻文波的脖颈，喻文波抄着人家的腰一个用力就把人抱到了腿上。亲吻变得黏糊了起来，王柳羿有些害羞地闭着眼睛，眼皮和睫毛轻微地抖动着，抱着喻文波的手也不自觉地收紧。喻文波脱了外套身上的穿得衣服不算特别厚，王柳羿柔软的身体贴在他身上，喻文波搭在她腰上的手下意识地来回抚摸着，那里本就是怕痒的地方，王柳羿一边笑一边躲，差点从喻文波的腿上摔下去。  
磨蹭间喻文波是真觉得忍不住了，把人丢到床上后俯身压了上去，王柳羿两个细瘦白嫩的腕子被喻文波一手固定到头顶，她的眼睛不算特别大，但是睫毛又密又长，取了眼镜后眼神不是很对焦，看上去无辜得过分。细细的吊带勾在肩上，仿佛轻轻一碰就要断掉似的脆弱。喻文波另一只手已经摸到王柳羿的大腿上了，两个人呼吸都有点急促，连亲吻都变得色情起来，舌尖的唾液被分享后咽下，面颊上满是渴求的神色，喻文波亲啄着对方娇嫩的侧脸，吻的痕迹逐渐下移，喻文波咬着吊带连接胸前那片布料的位置往下拉了拉，大半白嫩的胸脯失了遮掩暴露在喻文波眼前。  
不见光的地方总是格外的白皙细腻些，奶尖也是粉色的，喻文波的鼻尖抵着乳粒嗅了嗅，全部都是好闻的沐浴露的味道。那处被喻文波用舌尖舔进嘴里轻轻地咬了一口，王柳羿没忍住发出一声娇吟，两个人都仿佛过电似的颤了颤。喻文波第一次和人这么亲近，被王柳羿的反应搞得有些愣住，下一秒就把睡衣给拉回去遮好，只是那里的布料也被唾液洇湿了大半，贴在硬起的乳粒上浪得要命。  
“对对对对不起，我我我我也去洗个澡！！！”  
喻文波从王柳羿身上弹起来冲进了卫生间，好一会儿才传来了哗哗的水声。对女生来说这点洗澡时间不算长，但是喻文波是真的很少在洗澡上花费这么久的时间，他撑着浴室里满是水珠的墙壁，一边飞快地套弄着自己的欲望，咬着牙把厚重的喘息声压到最小，希望不要被外面的人听到这样的动静。手指碾着流着体液的龟头使劲揉了揉终于射了出来，乳白色的液体被水一冲就消散在瓷砖上。  
喻文波深呼吸几口想冷静一下，他真的好喜欢王柳羿，刚刚在床上他恨不得把人扒光再做一些更加过分的事情，但是那唯一剩下的神志又在拉扯他，和他说人家女孩子独自一人大老远来到这个陌生的城市难道就是为了来给他送一炮的吗？他不是那种传统的认为第一次一定要留到婚后的男性，也不是那种随随便便就要和漂亮女生上床的人。他很爱也很尊重他的宝贝女朋友，不想她受任何委屈和非议，初次在这样简单的地方也太随意了，他当然是想要拥有她呀，甚至想要的更多，那些旖旎的画面一次次出现在他的梦境里，现在他只要主动一点就可以把这些瑰丽的想象变成现实了，但是他又好怕碰碎这样的梦。  
喻文波推开了卫生间的门，外面的灯已经熄了，他摸索着爬到了床上。今天对于王柳羿来说当然是体力消耗巨大的一天，两个人在外面又玩了大半天，现在洗完澡吹干了头发陷进柔软的床铺上她简直下一秒就要坠入睡梦中了。  
卫生间内温暖的光透过厚厚的磨砂玻璃照进来，王柳羿沿着热源贴到了喻文波的身体上。喻文波是临时被高振宁丢出来的，什么换洗的衣服都没带，连现在穿着的内裤都是刚刚拆的房东放在卫生间里备用的一次性用品。他的手臂贴着王柳羿的手臂，腿贴着王柳羿的腿，喻文波才十九岁，火气正盛的时候，即使是现在这样冷的天气身上也是暖烘烘的，女孩子总是体寒些，手脚的温度都有些凉，喻文波小心翼翼地把人搂进了怀里抱着，双腿把对方的的腿夹住，让对方的脚心可以贴到自己这多汲取一些暖意。  
王柳羿的睡衣在被窝里被蹭的掀起来一些，喻文波不小心碰到了她缀着蕾丝和缎带的内裤边，明明是柔软舒适的触感，喻文波愣是觉得一股痒意从心底传到四肢。被窝底下的手指勾着一边的蝴蝶结轻轻拉扯着，手搭在王柳羿没什么肉的胯骨上，隔着内裤小心地摸了摸，王柳羿好像怕痒似的往喻文波的怀里蹭，喻文波抱了个满怀，连心都觉得软软的，只是对方换了个半趴着的姿势，把大半个小肉屁股都送到了喻文波的手掌心里，他拇指的指尖沿着浑圆的曲线落到了王柳羿的股缝中，喻文波仿佛浑身过电般震了震，连心跳都忍不住加速了。  
那里的肌肤光滑又柔软，他只碰了那一秒钟便觉得心神荡漾。贴着他胸口的另一边也传来心跳频率加速的震动，他低头亲了亲王柳羿的发顶，轻声问：“还要装睡吗？”  
埋在自己胸口的人倔强不回应，喻文波撩开对方蹭乱的长发去亲她的耳尖，那根误入秘境的手指倒是抽了出来老实地搭在王柳羿的内裤上。  
“害怕了？”  
“我不进去，就，摸一下可以吗？”  
明明是打着商量的语气，但是喻文波的手指已经隔着那单薄的布料摸到了底下那点凹陷的位置，“不说话的话，就当你答应了。”  
“没害怕……”  
王柳羿的趴在喻文波的身上，声音有点闷闷的，她有些胆怯，又好像这样的回应已经耗尽了所有的矜持和勇气，“是你的话，就不害怕了。”  
手指隔着那片几近透明的蕾丝轻叩着入口，那点痒意换来了更为湿润的触感。他的女朋友因为他的触碰而感到情动的事实令喻文波有些兴奋，他不再满足于这样隔靴搔痒的爱抚，在王柳羿忍不住呻吟出声的下一秒撩开了底下的边沿实打实地摸了进来。  
说着不害怕的人眼眶里蓄着点水意，她终于肯把脸从喻文波胸口抬起来了，喻文波甚至都还没探进去只是在那花瓣似的入口摸了几下里面就又沁了些更为湿滑的液体出来。王柳羿又羞又恼，轻轻咬着喻文波的下巴，对方对这样的撒娇甘之如饴，他喜欢王柳羿这样下意识的盖章行为，让他感受到对方的依赖和占有，他也给予她更加放肆的回应。  
禁忌的触碰来到了前面，王柳羿的体毛稀疏，那里几乎是没有遮挡地落到了喻文波手里。那嫩嫩的一小点已经探出了私密的肉缝，喻文波只是碰了那一下，怀里的人就发出了更加娇嗲的声音，连身体都软成了一滩水。  
这样是舒服吗？喻文波努力回忆着之前看过所有的小电影里的取悦女方的细节，揪着那小小的一点又摸又揉，王柳羿看向他的眼神都涣散了起来，嘴里嘤嘤呀呀地发出点惊呼，探出点舌尖来索吻。喻文波自然是想什么都满足他，含着对方的舌尖卷进自己口里又舔又咬，手上的动作也没停，那里的触感很嫩，喻文波怕自己把人弄坏了，又想更加用力一些，看看王柳羿失控的时候是怎样迷人的样子。  
饱满的唇瓣被轻咬着，王柳羿只觉得脑袋一片空白，她抱着喻文波发出一声短暂又尖利的惊呼，黏润的淫水弄湿了喻文波的手掌心，王柳羿像被抽了骨头一样，依附在喻文波身上带着哭腔小声喘息着。  
“小宝吹了？”  
喻文波掐着坏笑的样子好看极了，王柳羿无法分辨他话里骄傲和炫耀占了几分，她还沉浸在刚刚过于刺激的抚摸中没回过神来，有些疑惑地问她的男朋友，“吹是什么？”  
她这样的女生大概是没听过这样粗俗下流的词汇，喻文波亲了亲她微张着的唇瓣，抱着人躺到床中央随即又埋身进凌乱的床铺中。王柳羿恍惚中觉得那被弄湿的内裤被人褪了下来，喻文波甚至没什么耐心，白色的蕾丝还挂在脚踝的位置他就埋首到人的腿间，去亲吻那濡湿的地方。  
腿根的皮肤白皙细腻，喻文波轻啄了几下，果香混杂着少女好闻的体味让喻文波硬得更厉害了，他一边伸手给自己打手枪一边拨开那道狭窄的肉缝从下往上舔弄着。可怜的小肉粒被舌尖顶得一颤一颤的，他要他的女朋友好好记住这潮吹的美好滋味，让对方在以后每个没有他的夜里都能清晰地回忆起这样的高潮。  
原来是这种味道啊。喻文波握住王柳羿在被窝里无助摸索的手心，一边亲吻那含苞待放的花朵，羞涩的玫瑰沾着深夜的露水散发着勾人的气息。喻文波咽了一口撩人的汁液，一边用指尖妄图搜刮出更多。他的女朋友终于切身体会了潮吹带来的低俗快乐，像是被温柔的波浪推着顶着达到了高潮。喻文波的亲吻逐渐上移，在可爱的肚脐这停留了一会儿，就压到了王柳羿上身，睡衣的吊带从肩两边滑落，喻文波手指拉着那片布料往下拉了拉，粉嫩的奶尖抵着喻文波的嘴角耸立着。  
好可爱啊。喻文波一边亲吻一边脱掉了自己的内裤，完全勃起长度可观的性器顶着阴蒂磨了磨，直到王柳羿又来了感觉后用力地干到了腿根处那小小的缝隙里。另一边柔软的酥胸也没被冷落，喻文波的手掌张开拢着那雪白圆润的奶子揉个不停。  
王柳羿羞得快要昏厥过去，睡衣没了任何遮挡的作用，裙摆堆到了腰间，两个人赤裸的下体肉贴肉地碰撞着，淫液沿着肉缝湿漉漉地浇在喻文波的阴茎上，让他在腿缝里肏得更加舒畅。胸口上的亲吻换了一处，喻文波咬着那粉色的奶尖留下一圈牙印，又怕把人弄疼了，一下下亲吻讨好着。甚至都还没有插进去，两个人都已经爽出一身汗了，喻文波的口舌忙活个不停，还要抽空去照顾王柳羿的情绪，他想王柳羿的性格大约是真的扛不住这样的直接的刺激，但是他也是真的停不下来。女朋友的身体柔软又细腻，带着少女孤注一掷的勇气向他敞开着，他喜爱这珍贵的花朵，又不知道该怎么做才能把这束还打着花苞的玫瑰饲养得更加漂亮。  
“好软，我好喜欢，不，不是，我是说，我是想说，我好喜欢你，小宝我喜欢你。”  
喻文波磕磕绊绊地告白着，两个人面上都泛着醉酒似的红晕，只是两个人其实都喝不了酒，王柳羿更是连酒精都碰不得，她沉醉于喻文波编织的初尝禁果的景象中，双腿紧紧合拢着，也想给对方更加快乐的感受。两个人又吻到了一处，王柳羿在呻吟的间隙也小声回应着喻文波的爱意，她当然也喜欢喻文波呀，最喜欢了，满心满眼都是他，不然又怎么敢孤身一人不打招呼就飞过千来公里的距离去见一眼心上人呢？  
喻文波撞击的动静仿佛真的插进来似的，每一次都紧贴着那条细窄的入口肏进腿间，好看的绝对领域里混合着两个人的体液黏黏糊糊的，王柳羿好像真的被搞坏掉似的，噙着眼泪要哭不哭地呻吟着，下面被磨得又痛又痒，她几乎要夹不住那根高热的性器了，即使没有真正的插入，边缘性行为带来的快感就已经要将她淹没了。喻文波用力挺弄的样子有些唬人，但是也性感的要命。他扣着王柳羿的腰把人翻过去换成趴着的姿势又干了进去，胯一下一下拍着对方肉肉的屁股，肉体撞击出一阵淫糜的声音。  
“好软。”这次说的是王柳羿的屁股，别看王柳羿瘦得没几两肉，四肢脖颈都细细长长的，屁股这里倒是肉感十足，喻文波插了一会儿觉得自己更硬了些。  
耳朵尖被人叼在口里一下下咬着，王柳羿几乎全线溃败，不知道怎样才能抵抗喻文波狂风暴雨的进攻，累积的快感叠到难以承受，连大腿根都打着颤，她连抱怨的声音都软得要命，掺着点被折腾到有些可怜的哭声去控诉喻文波，“你怎么这么久啊……”  
一句话听在喻文波耳里只觉得满心欢喜，甚至有些得意，哪个男生不想被女朋友这样夸赞呢？你看，他甚至没有真的进去，她的女朋友就已经哭着求饶了。  
他摸着女友身前敏感的位置，一边不住肏干着对方柔嫩的腿根，对方的屁股撞起来是真的舒服，王柳羿眼角的眼泪被一点点吻掉，喻文波箍着王柳羿腰上的手微微用力，让她的身体和床之间多出了点空隙，她顺着喻文波的意往下看，肉红的龟头一次次穿过她细瘦的腿根肏到前面去，这画面太过限制级了，王柳羿只觉得她全身烫得要冒烟，那里又湿得过分，一点点液体浇在喻文波的性器上把气氛蒸得愈发火热，她不能自已地在喻文波手中又达到了高潮，小腹的位置僵硬着抽搐了几下，整个人都失了力气倒在了床上。喻文波被那骚水浇得有些上头，恍惚间只觉得自己顶进了不该进去的地方，龟头被水淋淋的花唇轻轻柔柔地包裹着嘬了一口，只是位置很浅的地方，但即使只是这里就让喻文波觉得要失控了。  
两个人像是愣住三秒钟，喻文波猛地抽了出来，用王柳羿柔软的手心包着自己沾满两人体液的性器撸了几下就射到了王柳羿的屁股上。  
臀尖沾了微凉的白浊，虽然喻文波之前在洗澡的时候撸过一次，但是这次还是射了好多，甚至因为之前弄出来过一次导致这次来的时间更加久，王柳羿的大腿根都给磨破了，红红的一片，碰一下都痛得厉害。  
喻文波喘着粗气，含着王柳羿湿热的舌尖亲了几下，抽了几张床头的纸巾把那片白浊给擦干净，带着一身热意和汗把抽泣的女朋友抱进怀里。  
“你，你刚刚，是不是，内个内个了……”  
喻文波面上刚消下去的红晕腾地一下又上脸了，支支吾吾地嗯了一声，有点内疚又无比郑重地亲吻怀里刚刚毫无防备全心信任自己的小女朋友。  
王柳羿皱皱鼻子笑得有些傻气，亲亲热热地搂着喻文波的脖子把自己贴上去，两个人亲了好一会儿，王柳羿靠在喻文波的肩上轻声喊了一句老公，又觉得自己是不是太不矜持了，有些懊恼地低着脑袋。  
喻文波揉了揉对方有些汗湿的头发，觉得心情是从未有过的满足，他的女朋友浑身上下都散发着可爱撩人的气息而不自知。“运动”了一番，王柳羿身体终于热了起来，她的脚心踩在喻文波的脚背上，脸颊还带着被满足后的餍足，眼角眉梢饱含春情地看着喻文波，十八岁容易上头的男朋友觉得有些难顶，又有点想要了。  
两个人一前一后地洗了澡，时间已经到了后半夜了，早就过了王柳羿平时作息里睡觉的点，她强撑着等到喻文波上床才抱着对方手臂睡了过去。  
这边王柳羿已经睡得迷迷糊糊的了，喻文波射了两次此刻倒是神色清明，他的女朋友天亮后就要回学校了，两个人又要回到从前那种只能视频才可以见面的日子了。之前喻文波不觉得不能见面的时间有多么难捱，但是从王柳羿黏黏糊糊地喊他老公开始他就觉得没有她不行了，连一秒钟都不想和她分开。  
熬夜对于喻文波这个专业来说可以说得上是家常便饭了，王柳羿睡得沉，喻文波倒是很精神，抱着人又亲又摸，反正更过分的事情都做过了，王柳羿这么害羞，如果在她清醒的时候说想看看她的身体搞不好对方要晕过去，他只好趁着对方睡着的时候给她盖了几个戳，希望留在她身上的印子可以保持得久一些。他一个人有滋有味地折腾了大半夜，知道外面天微微亮了才只撑不住睡了过去，喻文波有些生气，为什么没见面的时候时间过得这么慢，而今晚的时间过得仿佛开了加速器似的，咋一下子就天亮了呢。


End file.
